Kiss Me Under The Rain
by UnknownAlicex3
Summary: He thought that the little time they had with each other was ruined by the rain. She thought otherwise. "Rather than going back, I'd love to stay like this just for a little longer…" TYL!2795 fluff.


**A/N: A short, fluffy one-shot about their first kiss based on (and inspired by) the illustration on the cover page of this fic.**

Dedicated to: KawaiiDesuNee

Since I couldn't find the fic you wanted about them kissing under the rain...I wrote one. :)  
Also, thanks for helping me beta read my stories. Love you! Hehe xD

**Disclaimer: I don't own khr and credits goes to the original illustrator, I just coloured the lineart. :)**

* * *

**Kiss Me Under The Rain**

It was one of those days whence she decided to go out just to have a little walk with her Tsu-kun. The brunette had just finished telling her what he did for the day which was pretty short, considering he was stuck in his office doing his paperwork. She'd giggled when he told her about his guardians and their usual antics causing his work to pile up.

"So…what did you do today, Kyoko?"

He asked as he casually slipped a hand in hers. The orange haired lover blushed and kept her gaze to the ground, knowing that he had a gentle smile stretched over his lips as he asked her his question. Her mind couldn't help but wander off to the feel of his hand against her and how deep and smooth his voice sounded as compared to just years ago. The brunette was also a head taller than her and was now more confident, less shy and had amtured since he had suceeded the infamous Vongola famiglia.

"Uhm…Haru and I were working on the finance and organizing events related to the Vongola." Her other hand unconsciously played with the hem of the blue scarf draped over her shoulder. She was nervous.

Was it because she'd noticed how he'd changed so much…?

Kyoko realized, however, that it was just because they didn't get to spend much time with each other since they started dating. In fact, it was the first time they were alone since he confessed...

"Ah, I guess it's better than me handling those. I'd probably messed up all the maths and diplomatic stuff." Tsuna chuckled as he scratched his cheek sheepishly. His laugh echoed in her ears and again, she wondered why heat was creeping her cheeks so stubbornly.

In truth, Tsuna was still Tsuna no matter how much he'd changed.

Suddenly, she felt droplets of rains falling over her skin. Tsuna seemed to notice that too as he blinked and stopped on his tracks, looking up at the dark sky.

"It's raining…" He muttered with a frown as he trailed off. "I guess…we have to return for now."

Kyoko bit her lip and shifted in her place. "Ah, I guess w-we do…"

Is she stuttering…?

The young Sasagawa couldn't help but feel sad that she wasn't able to see the mafia boss often. Even if she did, he would always have to rush off to a meeting soon after, making the time she spent with him seemed shorter. Tsuna noticed the light squeeze by his lover and tilted his head to her.

"Kyoko..?"

She switched her gaze at the call of her name. Both candy irises and chocolate brown hues widened as they noticed how close they were so suddenly.

Yet, both refused to look away.

Tsuna couldn't help but stare at her features. Carefully, he brushed away stray orange locks blocking her face. A light shade of red dusted her cheeks at the gesture, honey brown hues were staring at his wonderingly, drowned in those pools of clear chocolate brown hues. His coffee irises half-lidded, as if in a trance. Curiosity and adoration reflected in his gaze as her pink, luscious lips were parted and ever so kissable.

The mafia boss leaned in slowly, heart hammering against his chest and for a moment…he even thought that it would explode as she didn't show any signs of rejecting him.

He squeezed their intertwined hand, the rain already pelting against the two figure but both didn't care. Just as his lips were a mere breath away, he shut his eyes, the dame-side of his taking over as slowly but surely…

He kissed the tip of her nose.

Tsuna pulled back immediately, heat creeping up to his ears as she stood there blinking.

"I-I'm sorry, I just…" He regretted passing up on the chance as he avoided her gaze. But as she watched him, embarassment written all over his face from the shy kiss, she knew he treasured her so.

A soft smile crept up to her lips.

"Tsu-kun." She called and he instinctively switched his sight back to her.

"Yes—?" She tip-toed, honey brown hues fluttering close as she captured his lips. Tsuna was sure that his mind had gone short-circuit as all he could feel was her soft lips against his. It didn't last longer than a second but all he could do was stare, his mind going blank as he felt a weight against his chest.

"D-Don't look at me." She stuttered, delicate hands grasping at the fabric of his shirt as she tried to hide her reddened face on his chest.

"N-Now we're both embarassed…" Kyoko whispered as she gripped on his shirt.

Tsuna could feel her heart racing against him and she'd never seem as shy as then to him. Hands wrapped around her waist as he buried his face on the top of her head.

"…A-Aren't you cold?" She muttered meekly when she noticed that he wasn't planning on letting go any sooner.

He grinned, knowing that she was affected by his hold.

"Rather than going back, I'd love to stay like this just for a little longer…" Tsuna whispered as he held her closer.

"Y-You're going to get sick." Kyoko said, though she wasn't letting go either.

He noted again, that she was thinking about his well-being more so than she did herself. A light chuckle escaped his lips.

"It'll be worth it."

* * *

**A/N: Too cliche? Or maybe it's okay...? I wanna know what the readers think of this short and random fic. I just had to write to relief some of my stress too.. ^^"**


End file.
